buttonweaversfandomcom-20200215-history
UBFC/Rankings
Here are the historical rankings for the fighters in each weight class, followed by a list of unranked "prospects". Note that this includes buttons which aren't yet available on the site, because they have die skills which aren't yet implemented; if you click on them and get a page-not-found error, they're not available to play yet. You can still pick one of them, but you won't be able to play them, and thus won't officially enter the division, until they're available on the site. Also, this does not include any buttons that weren't implemented on the old site. If you'd like to play a button that wasn't on the old site, talk to the matchmaker about what division would be appropriate, and we can figure something out. Heavyweight This division has not yet been launched, but here are a list of prospects for when it does. Currently available prospects have links to their page on the site; future prospects (not yet implemented on the site) don't have links. * Alice (8) (8) (10) (1/30)! * antherem opH^(8) f(10) @(12) (U) r(10) r(12) * anthony vst(16) stomp(10) {zf,Bp}(V) fF(15) * pz(10) pz(12) zs(30) spz(V) * z(U) %(U) n(U) g(U) t(U) * p(4) (12) (12) (V) * (8) (10) f(13) f(30) * (8) z(20) z(20) (S) * bobby 5150 fsp(R) ftz(14) tz!(1/30) r^(4) rz(12) r!(1/30) * Boot2daHead Gz(Z) !p(V) !n(Y,Y) oF(C) * BrashTech f(6) p^(6) pz(12) (20) * (4) zg(18) zg(18) (10,10) * Caligari fd(6) zn(12) m(12) ^q(S) * CestWhat sf(12) sz(20) pho(8,8) t(T,T)! * Coyote (4/20) z(10,10) ^(U)? s(X)! * (10) (12) f(20) f(20) * Cristofore f(12) g(12) z(20) (12/30)! rf(12) * f(10) (12) f(20) (30) * dexx p?(X) o!(Z) G(3,17) t(5) g`(2) * Discordia df(12) Gp(16) Gp(16) (Z) * (6) p(13) z(14) z(X) * nD(R) (1) n(2) Bp(U) * fernworthy (2) z(12) z(20) `(4) `(6) `(8) `(10) * flesh99 ^(C) zg(Z) p!(Y) z(W) gd(W) * fxdirect (6) zp(12) s(12) p(X,X)! * GoldenOtter v(6) vz(12) vz(X) v(W,W) * Gordo (W) (X) (Y) (Z) * GorgorBey ds(1/15) `G(5/10) !p(Y) wHz(12) * Grivan (3) f(30) %Ho(2) r!(Y) * Hn(6) hn(20) p(Y)? p(Z)? * hansolav z(4,6) q(12) z(Y) (X)! * Heather D(2) ^c(4) tz(14) rz(2) rz(4) rz(10) rz(20) * q(W) q(X) q(Z) rn(R) rz(S) rp(U) rf(V) * icarus szf(12) szf(20) t(Y,Y) G(Z)! * IIconfused fn(X) gn(X) gn(X) `H(Y,Y) `d(Y)! `mp(Y) `^(1,Y) * Jordan (1/20)! (1/20)! (20) o^(11) * M(4) M(6) M(8) M(T) * kaddar {p,v,ht}(R) d(4/8) nF(4/16) z(8,8) `(2,1) * f(6) (10) f(12) (20) * kestrel %q(7,7) zs(17) ^t(3/23) p(Y)! rG(S) rg(U) r(V) * z(20,12) q(31) of(4/22) oz(22) * zp(12) (20) p(X) * d(6) t(8/12) (40) (40) * maga f(10) zqG(20) s(10) (8) * f(8) f(10) (20) (20) * (8) (8) p(8) (X) * (10) f(10) (12) (20) * dgH(4,4) fn(30) tB(Y) tB(Y) * (7) (7) n(6,6) p(17) * z(11) (21) c(Y) z(Z) * NeoVid pz(12) gd(10) {m,D}(T) `(Z)! `(R)! * Noeh tg(6) n(Y) f(4/20) sgv(17) `(1) * (10) f(12) f(12) (V) * Pain (8) sz(16) (20) (V)? p(X)! * pgolo D(4) ^z(14) f(X)? rz(6) rz(10) * zs(8) d(4) h(10) r(1) r(2) r(4) r(8) r(16) * relsqui (R) (31) (S) q(U)! * (4) (6) (6) r(4) r(10) r(12) r(12) * n(8) p(8) n(12) n(20) * Sabathia ^(5) H(6) m(7) z(22) * (4) z(4) p(X) s(X) * skapheles z(20) zp(12) spg(X) df(8) rz(12) rg(10) r(12) r(20) * spindisc p(6/20)! zp(12) n(T,T) B(X)? +(Y) * (6) (6) s(X) (X) * Squiddhartha f(6) g(10) pz(X)! (Z) r(4,4) rz(6,6) * Tasslehoff B (4/20)! {fz,gz}(12) svG(20) (T) `(1) `(2) rp`(4) rp`(6) * Tilili @(10,10) ^(12) z(12) (Y)! * Torch p(8) z(10) z(10) zsp(V)! * trifecta m(3) m(3) m(3) p(3/33)! rn(3) rD(3) * Tweedledum @(8) ^(12) z(20) fp!(Y) * TYFTFB d(8) z(8) tp(10) G(R) * Vysion p(9) s(9) z(9) (9,9) r^(9) * Werner (10) (10) (12) pzs(V)! * Weylan ^(3) f(6) m(8) sg(12) (R) * q(10) q(8) (X) (X) * g(8) p(16) (X) (X) * z(12) z(20) z(30) p(1) rz(10) rz(20) rp(1) * Zomulgustar p(5/23)! t(9) t(13) rdD(1) rsz(1) r^(1,1) rBqn(Z)? * d(1) d(2,2) d(8,8) rd(1) rd(26,26) Light Heavyweight This division has not yet been launched, but here are a list of prospects for when it does. Currently available prospects have links to their page on the site; future prospects (not yet implemented on the site) don't have links. * ABCGi pdw(7) mhv(13) zkt(23) (X,X)! * z(6) z(8) z(10) z(X) * (12) (20) (2/20) (X) * (6) (12) (12) (X) * (8) (10) vz(20) vz(20) * f(8) g(10) z(10) sF(20) * Bodie ^(5) ^(5) z(9,9) * z(4) z(20) z(20) z(20) * z(6) z(10) f(20) f(20) * (1) (1) (1) (X) * %Ho(1,4) %Ho(1,6) %Ho(1,8) * (6) p%(10) (12) (X) * s(6) o(10) o(14) s(X) * (12) p(20) (20) (V) * (6) p(20) * (8) s(10) (16) (X) * f(6) f(8) (10) (12) * o(S) s(W) o(R) d(S) * (10) (10) (X) (X) * Darthcliff f(16)! sg(12) tzH(4) B(X) * dmm (6) z(C) (10,10) f(X)! * DocBlue s(20) ^(4) (20) Ho(4) * (8) f(8) f(12) (20) * swz(30) swz(30) swz(30) * dwelsh (13) (37) H@(X) o(R)! * f(5) z(7,7) (23) B(X)? * t(4) z(6,6) m(12) (Y)? * (20) (20) (20) (20) (20) * Hp(1,3) H(1,4) m(1,5) (W) * grayhawk f(8) s(12) B(Y) g(Z)! * (12) (12) z(12) z(4/20) * (10) (1/8) (6/12) (12/20) * Gripen (6) (8) G(12) (X) * GripTiger s(11) d(12) z(13) (X) * (8) (10) (12) (X) * Guillermo (10) (20) (X) (Y) * (7) B(20) B(20) B(20) * (12) (20) (20) (S) * (12) (20) (20) (X) * (99) * Heath z(3,13) H(13) md(13) (X)! * (3/17) (7/4) (10/31) (12/25) * d(6) d(10) d(12) d(20) d(20) dr(6) dr(8) * oHz(1/2) oHz(2/4) oHz(20/30) * (12) (20) (20) (X)? * inundator {f,z}(12) {t,g}(12) {p,n}(12) {m,?}(X) * (17) (17) (21) (29) * s(20) (V) (X) * Jenniegirl Gst(S)? Gst(S)^ cor(V) cor@(X)! * (6) (8) (20) p(X) * jrbrown78 z(12) z(15) z(X) ^(X) * z(12) H(4) o(12) (Y) * (6) (20) (20) r(10) r(12) r(12) r(20) * Hz(6) Hz(8) Hz(10) Hz(20) * (8) f(10) f(10) (X) * lackey d(6) d(8) `(4) `(6) `(8) * f(6) (10) f(20) (20) * (4) (30) (30) * d(6) d(8) d(10) d(12) d(20) * Ho(2,2) Ho(2,2) Ho(2,2) (T) * (12) (20) (20) D(X) * (4) (10) (20) r(2) r(2) r(8) r(8) * (12) (20) (20) r(10) r(12) r(12) r(20) * g(4) (12) p(12) g(X) * v(20) v(20) v(20) v(20) * p(X) (X)? z(X) o(X) * (8) (12) (16) (Y)? * moussambani f(4) (5,6) (20) wh(Y) (C) * (8) (8) (8) f(20) * (4) (10) (X) (X) * (2) (8) (12) (X) * perlmunkee p(12) ^(12) z(20) z(20) * pH(6) (12) (20) (S) * (6) f(8) (10) f(20) * Pride (10) G(12) G(20) (X) * professorbooty ^z(20) (V) fp(X) * t(4) (6) (12) (X) * (8) p(16) (20) (X) * (6) f(8) (10) f(12) * (10) (10) (12) p(X) * Reggie (10) R(12) (20) R(20) * f(6) (8) f(12) (12) * f(6) f(8) f(10) (12) * (8) (20) (12,12) r(10,10) r(6,6) r(8) * (8) (8) (12) r(4) r(4) r(8) r(10) * (6) (10) (12) r(4) r(8) r(8) r(12) * SailorMur sp(12) t(4) (10/20) ^(X)! * santiago p(4/14) t(5,5) zs(18) (6/16)! * (10) (12) (12) r(8) r(8) r(10) r(12) * t(W) d(X) v(Y) B(Z) * (4) f(4) f(12) (20) * Shadow Warriors (2) `(4) `(6) `(8) `(10) `(12) * s(4) s(4) s(4) s(4) s(U) * (4) (20) (20) (X) * (4) (4) (4) r(4) r(10) r(10) r(12) * (6) z(12) (20) (20) * Stick (6,6) d(8) tzn(16) (S)! * p(10) s(16) (16) (X) * z(6) z(8) z(10) z(X) * m(12) (20) (20) (X) * (8) (12) (16) B(U) * (20) (30) ng(30) (U) * TheMachine B(1/30)! tD(4) q(7,11) rcz(20) * Totoro (20) (20) (20) gvz(30) * Trouble ^(7) @(12) B(20) @o(Z)? * (10) (10) (16) (X) * TwistedRich z(4) z^(4) z(6) (X) * (4) f(6) f(12) (20) * g(10) z(10) (15) (X)? * vhoodoo ^s(9) (C) B(17) (Z)? * (30) (30) (6/30) * spf(10) (16) (S) (S) * p(10) (12) z(16) (X) * wtrollkin pG%(7) s(15) sB(S) s%(S)! worm(Y) * (10) (20) (20) (X) * p(5) (7) (11) cz(13) * (20) (30) (30) (X) * (8) (12) f(12) (X) * zaph z(4,4) s(8,8) p(16) (1/24)! * (6) z(8,8) H(12) (Y)? * (10) (10) (10) r(6) r(6) r(8) r(8) Middleweight Active fighters: Prospects: Currently available prospects have links to their page on the site; future prospects (not yet implemented on the site) don't have links. * F(6) (6) (12) (X) * (6) (8,8) (20) (X) * (8) (2/12) (8/16) (20/24) * (3/6) o(8) (12) (Y) * barswanian mg(6) mg(6) %(20) (X)! r(13,13) * Black Jack (11) (8,8) (10,11) (T) * (8) (X) (X) (X) * (4/12) (6/12) (20) (20) * (20) (4/8) (6/12) (6/20) * (6) (12) (10,10) r(12) r(20) r(20) r(8,8) * (8) (8) (12,12) (20) * Cassandra D(20) oH(T) @(Z)? (V,V) * c(8) (12) (20) (T,T) * p(20) (20) (20) (X) * (6) z(12) Fq(R) Fq(R) * (6) z(10) (20) (X) * p(8) s(10) (16) (X)? * (6) (10) (12,12) (X) * (10) (10) (10) r(4) r(4) r(12) r(12) * (8) (12) o(Y) o(Y) * (10) (20) (20) (X) * echopapa z^(20) @o(10) n(8) D(X) * (4/8) (6/10) (6/12) (8/20) * (8) (12) (20) r(4) r(6) r(10) r(20) * (6/12) p(10) (12) (12/20) * (6) (8) (12) (2/20) * (8) (10) c(10) c(12) * gbrume B(30) (30) (V)? * h(20) %(20) hp(20) hs(20) * (8) z(8) (20) (X)? * (20) (4/8) (6/12) (6/20) * GreatWolf B(10) s(Y) rws(20) rt(8) rG(X) rGp(Y,Y) * t(6) d(10) z(12) (X,X) * Gryphon {f,z}(12) {f,z}(12) (X)! +`(R)! ro@(Z)? rz(V,V) r{m,D}(8) gr(Y){p,h,o,n} * (7) (2/20) (2/20) (10) * (12) f(20) (V) (X) * (2) t(4) (6) (Y) * (7) (13) (17) (23) * (6) (12) (12) r(4) r(6) r(6) r(8) * (8) (10) (20) (X) * (10) (12) p(X)? (X,X) * (10) z(12) (20) (V) * (10) (20) (20) r(6) r(10) r(12) r(20) * (4) (10) (12) r(6) r(10) r(10) r(20) * p(10,10) (20) (20) (W) * (6,6) (12) (12) (X) * (2) (2) (2) (X) * (12) (20) (20) (X) +(X) * (6) (8) (T) (U) * (10) p(12) (20) (X) * (5,5) z(20) %(20) (U) * (8) (12) (12) r(8) r(10) r(12) r(20) * MrWhite @(8) @(14) GF(9,9) rc(4) rz(8) r(14) rh(18) * (6) (12) (12) r(8) r(10) r(10) r(12) * (4) (12) (X) (X) * (4/10) (4/12) (6/10) (6/20) * NoopMan D(4) ns(20) z(X) c(Z)! * Notorious g(4/16)! G(8/20)! g(10/24)! rH(7) rH(11) rh(13) rh(17) * f(4) (6) (12) (V) * (8) (12) (X) z(X) * (8) (10,10) (20) (X) * z(3) (5) s(23) t(T,T) * (6) (12) (20) r(8) r(10) r(10) r(20) * (8) (12) (20) r(4) r(10) r(12) r(20) * (8) (12) (20) r(4) r(12) r(20) r(20) * (6) (10) (12) r(6) r(10) r(12) r(20) * D(6) D(8) (30) (S) * Raupe GF(8) z(10) sf(20) (20) * (1) (1) (1) (Y) * (4) (12) (12) r(6) r(10) r(20) r(20) * (4) (4) (12) r(10) r(12) r(20) r(30) * (10) (12) (12) r(4) r(10) r(20) r(20) * (6) (10) (20) r(6) r(10) r(10) r(20) * SC(The Deuce) t(6) p(8) s(10) (12/16)! +(20) * Shamrock (7/13) (7/13) (7/13) (7/13) * (8) p(16) (20) (X) * (12) (20) (20) (U) * SyberCat {g,t}(6) (10) {f,z}(12) (V)? +d(12) * (10) (12) (20) r(4) r(12) r(20) r(20) * (8,8) (10,10) (12) (W,W) * H(12) H(20) H(20) * (10) (12) (10/20) (20/30) * Tirade ^(6) ^(10) (V)! * (4) (8) (20) f(X) * (6) (10) (20) r(4) r(8) r(10) r(12) r(20) * (8) (10) c(10) c(T) * (4) (6) (10) (X) * War (6) z(10) B(20) (W,W)! * (6) (12) (X) r(6) r(8) r(10) r(20) * (6) (10) (12) r(4) r(8) r(10) r(20) * Fo(13) q(11) gc(7) nt(5) * Zeno {h,H}(8) {h,H}(4,4) (20) (X) * [] Welterweight Active fighters: Prospects: Currently available prospects have links to their page on the site; future prospects (not yet implemented on the site) don't have links. * (8) (4/12) (8/20) (12/20) * (8) (12) (12) (X)? * (8) (8) (8) (8) o(24) * (6) s(12) (12) (X) * Anger (10) (10) (12/20) (20/30)! * (4) (10) (12) (X) * (8) (10) (10) r(4) r(4) r(10) r(20) * BabyBM o(8,8) (11) (21) HG(V) * (10) (12) (20) (X) * (20) (20) (V,V) * (4/30) (13) (13) (13) * z(13) (R)? g(4/16) o(6,15) +(Y) * (10) (12) (20) (W,W) * (8) (12) (X) (X) * ps(4) s(20) s(20) s(X) * (6/12) (6/12) (12/20) (X) * (8) (10) (12) z(V) * (5) (6) (7) (X) * (4/10) (6/10) (10/12) (10/20) * (6) (10) (10) (X) * (8) (12) (16) (20) * (8) (8) (20) (X) * t(2) t(8) z(12) t(X) * Craps (6,6) (6,6) (6,6) (6,6) * D(10) (20) D(X) (X) * (10) (10) (20) (X) * (6) (6) (12) (X) * (12) (6/20) (6/20) (8/12) * (10) (10) (12) (X) * fog o@(T)? o@(R)? o@(U)? o@(T)? * Frankie (3,4) (4,5) (10) (T)! * (4) (12) (20) (X) +(6) * grend sp(8) z(8,8)? B(16) `(4) +z(8) * s(8) (10) (12) (X) +(8) * (10) (10) (10) (X) * (4) (4/12) (10/20) (V) * (9) (11) (11) (13/29) * (5) (9) (9) (11/21) * Jennie @(8) @(10) z(12) (U) * c(6) (10) (12) c(20) * (4) (8/12) (10) (10/20) * (8) (10) (20) (X) +(20) * (8) (12) (12) (X) * (8) (12) (20) (X) * LadyJ Ho(W)? q(X) ^B(T,T) (5) * (20) (2/8) (4/12) (6/10) * (10) (20) (4/20) (8/20) * luke ii @(8) hz(12) c(20) (C) * s(10) (12) (12) (X) * (12) (12) (4/12) (6/12) * d(1) H(4) H(1) H(5) * z(6) o(10) (20) (Y) * (12) s(12) (20) (X) +(12) * (10) s(10) (10/20) (6/30) * (6) (8) (10) (X) * (10) (10) (12) z(12) * Oaktree (T) (R) (3) (3) * (4) (10) B(20) (X) * (4) k(6) (12) (U) * (10) (10) (20) (X) * (4) s(10) z(12) (X)? * (6) F(8) (20) (X) * (6) (6/8) (10/12) (20) * Rold (6) R(6) R(6) R(6) * (10) (12) (20) r(6) r(12) r(12) r(20) * (8) (10) (20) r(6) r(10) r(20) r(20) * (4) (6) (8) r(12) r(12) r(20) r(20) * q(6) q(12) q(20) q(X) * (6,6) (8,8) (10,10) (V,V) * smallfrogge m(8) B(12) (X)? (X)! * (8) s(10) (12) (X) * (6) (8) (X) (X) * s(8) (3/12) (20) (X) * s(8) (8) (10) s(X) * (6/20) (8) (10/12) (12/20) * p(8) (12) %(16) B(20) * yakboy ms(6) p%(W) hot(20) (X)? * (6/10) (8) (10/20) (12/20) Lightweight The UBFC lightweight draft will begin on 2015-01-26 at 23:00 UTC; see the for more info. Currently available prospects have links to their page on the site; future prospects (not yet implemented on the site) don't have links. * k(6) (8) (12) (20) * albertel t(20) z(20) q(S) * B(8) p(10) %(12) (10/20) * (17) sp(4,20) (4/30) * (10) s(20) (20) (X) * Butthead t(T) H(3) @d(5) * Button of Loathing (6) (6) (20) (R,R) * (7/9) (9/11) (11/17) (17/23) * (2/20) (4/20) (8/20) * (4) (8) (12) (X) * (20) s(4,8) s(6,12) ps(6,20) * (8) (12) (20) wHor(4) wHor(4) whor(20) whor(20) * Delt R(4) (10) (12) R(X) * (20) (20) (X) * Dr. Jekyll (X)? r^(20) rvkt(20) rsfp(20) rhop(20) * (6) (10) (20) s(X) * h(10) h(10) n(20) n(30) * D(6) D(10) D(12) D(X) * n(6) d(8) B(16) B(X) * (6) (10) (12) (Y) * (8) (10) (12,12) h(X) * B(6) f(6) n(6) (10) * k(6) (8) (10/20) (X)? * Ferretboy (6) @(20) @(20) @o(X) * (7) (8) (12) (X) * (12) o(16) (20) o(X) * fnord ^(16)! t(X)? @o(V) * Frankenstein's Monster (16/20) o(20/30) {G,B}(30) * (8) s(12,12) (20) (X) * Hog%(4) Hog%(4) Hog%(4) * g(12) g(20) g(X) * s(8,8) (20) s(20) (X) * (6) (8) (12) (X) * (8) (12) (20) d(20) * (T)? (X)? (X)? (X)? * d(6) d(10) ng(10) d(20) * H(8) p(8) z(8) z(U)? * (6) (6/10) s(8) (30) +(12) * (6) d(6) s(10) B(X) * g(8) (10) z(10) (4,10) * (6) (8) (10) (X) * dc(6) m(7) oh(10) (X)? * k(6) (10) (20) (W) * om(34) (T) * Linnea B(8/17) G(8) o(12) (U)? * q(20) (8/12) (6/10) (4) * s(6) B(10) o(12) o(X) * (6) Do(6) D(20) (X) * (6) m(12) D(20) q(X) * q(6) q(10) q(20) q(X) * (24) (36) * (4) (8) D(16) (X) * (6) (8) (12) m(X) * p(12) p(20) p(20) p(30) p(30) p(X) p(X) * Maya (12) p{hs,H}(12) (20) (S) * (4) s(10) s(20) (X) +s(X) * Mister Peach z(8,8) ps(12,12) (V,V)! * (10) (10) s(20) s(X) +(4) * z(12) z(12) z(X) * sH(U) po(R) k(10) * wd(4) (6) z(17) c(20) * (10) (10) (12) (X) * (6) s(12) (20) (X) +s(10) * s(4) so(10) s(10) o(X) * z(16) (6) p(X) * s(12) s(20) s(X) s(X) * (8) (10) (12) (Z) * randomlife @(10) @(12) @(20) @(X) * (10) (12) (20) (V)? * o(T) of(10) om(10) * seeker o@(6) o@(8) o@(12) o@(Y) * o(W)? o(X)? o(Y)? o(Z)? * wm(2) wm(4) m(8) m(10) * (10) (10) z(12) (Y) * (6/8) (8/10) (10/12) (12/20) * Socrates (10) (12) (Y) * (8) (12) m(20) (X) * o(6) o(10) B(15) o(Z)? * H(10) n(4) o(2) * p(12) p(16) p(20) p(24) p(30) p(30) p(X) * (12) (12) (T) B(T) * (8) (12) (20) (Y) * (8) (12) n(20) (X) * (8) (8) s(12) s(X) * The Flying Squirrel z(12) z(12) z(20) * The Japanese Beetle (8) (12) (X) * k(6) (8,8) (10) (S) * v(10) vq(10) vs(15) s(R,R)? * Thor G(10) G(12) G(6/20) * (8) (10) (12) D(X) * Trogdor sGF(20) sGF(20) sGF(20) * (4,4) (6,6) (10,10) (T,T) * o(6) s(20) B(20) o(X)? * s(8) s(10) s(20) s(X) * weirdbal @(V)? @(V)? @(X)? @(X)? * (6) (8) (12) (X) * s(8) s(10) s(X) s(Y) * Zeppo (12) (20) (X)!